kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Grief
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. It features the debut of Kuuga's Pegasus Form. Synopsis A girl associated with a murdered researcher of the secret tomb approaches Jou and Yusuke about her dilemma as the Unidentified Lifeforms begin a new tactic in their battles. Plot Metropolitan Police Department, 8:17 a.m. Ichijo is seen watching the the video of Unidentified Lifeform #0 attacking the researchers again as Sugita walks in. He complains that in the 3 weeks the investigation unit has been active, there have been 7 Unidentified Lifeforms, but they could only take down 1. He doesn’t want to keep having to rely on Unidentified Lifeform #4. As he finishes his statement, Nozomi Sasayama arrives, compliments Ichijo, and delivers a report to him about Unidentified Lifeform #0. Yusuke is embroidering Kuuga’s mark onto his clothing, and excitedly shows his uncle. As he runs out to show Sakurako, Tamasaburo attempts to tell him that he still needs to help out in the shop. Meanwhile, the Gurongi discover a radio and hear a report on the Unidentified Lifeforms. As the report plays, Ra-Baruba-De arrives with several Gurongi in the Me group, who then call them incompetent. Zu-Zain-Da takes offense to this, and provokes a fight between him and Me-Biran-Gi. However, before the pair fight, Ra-Baruba-De interrupts them and points to a chart of Gurongi based on their tattoos, many of which have been crossed out, which effectively descalates the situation. Me-Badjisu-Ba offers to be the next participant in the gegeru. Metropolitan Police-Shooting Range, 8:45 a.m. Ichijo and Sugita do target practice, and Sugita comments after noticing that the department has increased the power of their firearms that Ichijo probably wants to finish quickly to get home to his girlfriend in Nagano; Ichijo replies that he doesn’t have a girlfriend. Sugita also worries that they’re worried to fire upon monsters that can turn into humans, but Ichijo replies that it cannot be helped. He also mentions a fax that said a massive burial site for at least 200 was found near the ancient ruins, which was likely where the Unidentified Lifeforms revived from. As he leaves the shooting range, Nozomi tells him that Professor Natsume’s wife and daughter want to meet with him, but receives a dispatch call from a fellow officer immediately afterwards. Mika is seen in the waiting area, clutching a purse and wearing a necklace of pink seashells. Her mother comments to Ichijo that the investigation around Unidentified Lifeform #0 is slow, and asks if it is possible to speed it up, for her dead husband’s sake. She then offers a stone that was in his drawer that was likely found in the ruins. Ichijo, who is busy due to the dispatch order, refers the pair to Sakurako. Shinagawa District-Higashiooi, 9:27 a.m. Ichijo arrives at the scene, where the victim was pierced vertically from the head to the foot with an unknown object. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 9:58 a.m. Sakurako explains some intricacies of the rune language, and tells him that the monsters are called the Gurongi, while the tribe that they attacked was the Linto. Mika and her mother then arrive. Yusuke, noticing Mika’s sadness, tries unsuccessfully to cheer her up. The pair then show the stone, which they hope will speed up the investigation around Unidentified Lifeform #0. Jean, who is the specialist Ichijo referred them to, walks in. When he sees the stone, he starts commenting about how the stone could possibly make him famous. This angers Mika, who is unhappy that everybody is acting like nothing had happened to her father, and wanted to show it to speed the investigation, but is angry that nobody, including the police seems to care about it. She then storms out of the room as Sakurako receives a call from Ichijo requesting Yusuke. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 11:25 a.m. Ichijo asks Yusuke about Dragon form’s abilities, but Yusuke isn’t entirely sure about the scope of its powers. Then then walk into Enokida’s lab, who asks Ichijo if he got a girlfriend after commenting that it has been a while since they had last met. When she asks Ichijo who Yusuke is, Yusuke hands her his card. Ichijo then asks what the result of her analysis is, prompting her to take out a massive needle-like object that was buried in the asphalt next to one of the recent Unidentified Lifeform victims. She says that it’s very similar to a bee stinger, and concludes that the Gurongi responsible is an Unidentified Lifeform with the power of a bee. Me-Badjisu-Ba is then seen murdering people in various Tokyo districts. As Ichijo marks down the locations where he strikes, Yusuke notices that they follow a spiral pattern, and tracing it, can predict its next target location. Mika is then seen in a phone booth, and tentatively calls the emergency number. She tells the operator to tell the Special Investigations HQ that if they don’t continue investigating #0, she may die. Tokyo-Katsushika District, 00:37 p.m. Me-Badjisu-Ba approaches one of his victims, and as he does, noticies Zu-Gooma-Gu in human form, who comments that he’s doing well in the gegeru. Me-Badjisu-Ba says that he’s different from the Zu group, which angers Zu-Gooma-Gu. However, before anything can happen, Ichijo hits Me-Badjisu-Ba’s bracelet with a bullet, and Yusuke charges in as Kuuga. Zu-Gooma-Gu runs in to try and retrieve the bracelet on the ground, but his hat is hit by one of Ichijo’s bullets, and he transforms and flees from the sun as Ichijo chases him. Yusuke and Me-Badjisu-Ba then fight, but the Gurongi manages to escape by flying away. Yusuke turns into Dragon Form to chase him to the roof, but Me-Badjisu-Ba keeps flying away and ambushing him. In the middle of the battle, while trying to listen for Me-Badjisu-Ba, Yusuke turns into Pegasus form, and is overwhelmed by the form’s greatly enhanced senses. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Dragon Form, Pegasus Form Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 5, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 5-8. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 2, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode